


That Tiny Box (At the corner of my eye)

by Jaijaiwriter



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Team as Family, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaijaiwriter/pseuds/Jaijaiwriter
Summary: “Karen, What’s that tiny box thing?” Peter asked. “That’s a message from Mr Stark.”After ENDGAME, SPOILER YALLL!! Don’t continue if you haven’t watched*





	That Tiny Box (At the corner of my eye)

**Author's Note:**

> I watched end game and it killed me, Instantly. But I was healed by Irondad stories. Sooo I decided to help you guys to heal from it too.

The masked brunette kept webbing from building to building until he reached his destination. He quickly webbed up the bank robbers then knocking off the ones that tried to attack him.

“Seriously guys, When are you gonna stop this?” He shook his head after he called the N.Y.P. “Thanos and all, Damn you’re still the same.”

“Karen, is that all?”

“Yep.” Karen said. “Good job, Peter. Your patrolling seemed to be stabilising your mood swings.”

Peter nodded. “Nice knowing it, Karen.”

With that, Peter beelined back to the apartment. He went inside through the window then closed the curtains before he got greeted by Aunt May. 

“How is it?” May questioned with a mix of concern and worry. Peter pulled off his mask.

“Oh…everything was fine. For most parts.” Peter crossed his arms and leaned at the pole of his double decker bed. He shrugged. “It was fine but It’s just really so hard to forget.”

“I know.” She nodded and handed him a shirt he gave her a small smile as a thank you.

“May, Just give me a moment. I’ll talk to you later.” 

“Oh! Okay.” She turned to leave but she hesitated when she turned around again to face him. “Are you sure you’re going to be fine?”

Peter huffed a laugh. “Yes, May. I will be.”

May would’ve accepted the answer since she left. Peter understands her sympathy. He actually needed it more than anything else. He needed her there, always. He also needed to move on. But only for him to realise that It was so hard to.

Lllll 

Everything reminds him of Tony.

He's been trying to figure out if it was a mistake to go to the Avengers compound. Well, it wasn't empty. There are people in there. Sam, Scott, Hulk with an injured arm, Bucky, Rhodes, Pepper and Morgan. 

”Hey, kid.”

By that moment. When Sam greeted him. It was a mistake. It was. Just screw everyone else. This is a mistake.

Peter swallowed and leaned at a nearby wall. No no no no… He can't do this…

”Kid?” He clenched his eyes closed and bit inside of his bottom lip. He wished that it wasn't Sam. He slightly jolted when Sam placed a hand on his shoulder. 

The kid shook his head. ”Please don't call me that.”

”Okay, sorry Peter.” Falcon nodded, stepping back.

Pepper walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. ”You okay?”

He nodded. ”Yeah.”

”I’m so sorry I know how much Tony means to you.”

”I’m sorry too.”

She pulled her into a hug giving him comfort. It was ridiculous. Tony is her husband. Peter should be the one giving her comfort. Not him…

”Everything is going to be okay.”

It was hard. Too hard.

lllll 

He knew nobody would be with him in the lab. That really might be the last time he would be in the compound. Especially with everything in the compound was touched with Tony's design. He can't really go into something that just reminds him of Tony. It's already too much. His suit, we shooters and Karen they all remind him of him.

”Nice job today. Peter.”

”Thanks.”

He looked around at what the suit’s features had that was shown in front of his face. He frowned and stopped at a tiny box with a red dot.

”Karen, What's that tiny box thing?” 

”That’s a message from Mr Stark.”

Peter gasped surprisingly as his hand bumped on a table making a pile of books fall to the floor.

”What’s that?” May yelled from the kitchen.

”Uh -Nothing! Nothing!” He lowered down his voice for Karen. ”Mr Stark? From Tony? Wha -Why -How?”

”This message is made way before the defeat of Thanos.” In other words, Tony's death.

”Oh…” He shook his head not letting any stupid hope up. ”Just put it in the bin, Karen.”

”Are you sure?”

Peter was about to say yes but he thought for it for a while. Do he really want to ignore that? That was sent before even he got back. Maybe it was an accident. Can that be possible? He sighed and pulled his mask off. ”Play it.”

”Hey, kid.” Peter felt his heart jump out of his chest as he gazed at a holographic Tony Stark that came from his wrist.

”Tony…” He gasped. 

”This might be the last time you’ll hear from me. Maybe it's fair that I use B.A.R.F for this. Okay, Where do I start. I never regret making you an Avenger orrr mentoring you. I’m so proud of you kid. Especially when you took down my offer and decided to stay on the ground. I never been so proud in ages. Live your life, Pete. You had a big journey ahead of you. I know you wanted to be like me but I know you’ll be better. I hope -No, Promise me that you will get to live your life.” Tony stepped in front of him placing a hand on his shoulder. “Promise me kid.”

Peter nodded even though the person in front of him is just a hologram. He felt his knees go weak and bent until he sat on he ground, hugging his knees and letting his tears fall.

Tony sat down on his bed. “I’m sorry if I didn’t get to say this to you personally with all those allergies about emotions. But always remember no matter what happened, I will always be there for you kiddo.”

“And soon or longer than ‘soon’, once you’re done with everything. I’ll be where every I’m going to be, waiting for your pop culture references”

They both smiled at each other. “We had always been there kid. Always…”

With that the message ended…

**Author's Note:**

> I felt uneasy about this but I hope ya like it…   
> I saw too many fics that had stories that fix end game Soooo I actually kind of focused on this one shot the acceptance of a loss. Soo *Shrugs*


End file.
